


Head Above the Water

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Ocean's Advent [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Alternate Universe - Selkie, Background An Yuna/Mako Mori/Pang So-Yi, Background Yancy Becket/Alison Choi/Tendo Choi, Blood and Violence, Dreams, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Selkie can be dangerous and as deadly as their siren cousins.





	Head Above the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> A bit angsty but I thought it fit with the prompt on Tumblr so I'm cross-posting over here! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Icebox Shatterdome, Anchorage, Alaska, April, 5, 2029-**

Selkie are, for the most part, as calm as their seal species and it goes doubly so for one Raleigh Lapierre.

Shatterdomes came standard equipped with a pool and a Kwoon for when a Selkie or their human mate needed to exercise.

Tonight though—Tonight Raleigh’s all worked up from his nightmare, wrath warring with overwhelming sadness. His Bo staff whistled and creaked as he fought against an invisible hoard of enemies in the Kwoon.

When his staff cracked against another one, his head snapped up to see Mako with a grim expression, her gaze seal dark and her canines sharper than a human’s. Raleigh’s emotions swung straight to wrath as he bared his own teeth, vibrassae shaking as he snarled.

Selkie rarely fought but when it got to that, they were _terrifying_.

He and Mako met again and again, clashing like the titans they really were.

Strike, stab, twist, spin, block, parry descended—

Pain bloomed against his side and he threw his staff down to outright tackle her.

Mako gave as good as she got, her throws and holds enough against his rage.

—into snarl, grunt, bellow, **_roar_**.

He snarled as she sat against his side, her hold implacable as he jerked and fought.

“Raleigh, _enough_.” Mako growled, her blunt nails giving way to claws. He gasped and then just as suddenly as it had appeared, the anger left him in a rush of pain-filled misery.

“Stop,” he pleaded softly. “’M done.” Mako released him only to hug him to her much smaller frame, her fingers stroking his vibrassae the way his Maman used to do. “I’m sorry Maks.”

“What was it?” She murmured as Chuck, still muzzy and sleepy, joined the pile on the floor without much complaint. “Chuck said you woke up with a scream; you left before he could ask what was wrong.”

Blood, screaming, **love you-LOVEYOU-RUN!** echoed briefly before he shook his head to dispel the false images.

Yancy was _alive_ and currently sleeping in bed with Tendo and Alison. Right across the hallway from Chuck and Raleigh’s suite.

With two sources of warmth plastered along his back and front, the nightmare seemed so distant. “Th’ shark killed Yancy… and it turned into a frenzy. There-There wasn’t a scrap _left_ …”

“Oh Raleigh.”

“No wonder you cracked the shits.” Chuck’s hoarse response made Raleigh sigh. “I sent Maks in case you were in that mood.”

“Leopard versus spotted, huh? She’s bigger ‘n me in Selkie form. No contest.” He huffed out before Chuck pressed soft kisses to his bruised shoulder. “Didn’t mean t’ worry either of you, y'know.”

“We worry cause we care, you wanker.” Chuck said as he wrapped his thick arms around Raleigh’s waist.

The laughter that bubbled up at their usual exchange had him answering, “Your wanker though.”

“Damn right you are,” came the reply. “Didn’t get hitched for nothin’, now did we?”

“I’m right here.” Mako teased and both of them flushed red because Mako was their family in all the ways that mattered. “No canoodling until I get some kelp balm on Raleigh.”

The aches and pains he’d been ignoring came back as he moved to stand up. “Kelp balm sounds excellent, Maks. Lead the way?”

“Of course.”

The three of them limped off to the Infirmary, Chuck enlisted as support in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
